GreatVision Song Contest 21
| return = | withdraw = | map year = G21 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 21, often referred to as GVSC 21 will be the twenty-first edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Greece after Eleni Foureira feat. MIKE won the twentieth edition. It will be the first time that will host the contest. Location : For further information see Greece Host City Venue Bidding phase Format Semi Final allocation draw Running order Participating countries As of 1 March 2017, 50 countries have official confirmed their participation in the contest. This includes the debut of the United Arab Emirates, Austria, Kosovo and Kosovo who will all return after being absent last edition, Mexico who will return after being absent for two edtions, Lithuania who will return after being absent since the eighteenth edition, Serbia who will return after being absent since the seventeenth edition, Iran who will return after being absent since the eighth edition and Georgia who will return after being absent since the seventh edition. Returning artists Pre-Qualification Round Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries :Further information: GreatVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Countries participated in the twentieth edition, but without an official confirmation for twenty-first: * * * Active GBU members * : TVP announced on the 27th February 2017 the countries withdraw form the contest. The HoD announced change for one edition to Latvia, after the HoD of Latvia will take a one-edition absence and could return in the twenty-second edition. * : VRT & RTBF announced earlier this month that MILK INC will be the Belgian representative in GreatVision #21. Their song should be select by a National Final called "Belgium Best Of 4". It was later discovered, that all participating song are published before 2010. Acording to the rules "You can olny send Songs from the 2010´s till now for participation". The GBU has to disqualified all songs in the National Final. On the 1st March 2017 the HoD announced the countries withdraw form the contest. Belgium might come back with a new HoD. * : After been declined from GreatVision Song Contest 20, CBC did not made any statements about future participations. * : 1FLTV announced on the 7th February 2017 the countries withdraw form the contest. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Georgia. Liechtenstein might come back with a new HoD. * : MRT announced on the 7th February 2017 the countries withdraw form the contest. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Mexico. Macedonia might come back with a new HoD. * : Mediacorp announced that a Singaporean participation is very unlikely, because of the non-qualifications in previous edition. If the country will not qualify in the twentieth edition the country maybe withdraw for the contest. On the 12th February 2017 Mediacorp announced the countries withdraw form the contest, because of the bad places and non-qualifications. the HoD will change his country to United Arab Emirates. Singapore might come back with a new HoD.